Commit To Your Sentence
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: 51 sentences for 51 different pairings that i support in some way or another for the Glee fandom. Contains het, girllove, and boylove. SOme are platonic relationships, and all are one-sentence drabbles. Rated T for some language and hinted sexual content.


**A/N: One sentence for every single Glee pairing I support in one way or another. This may take a while, and it'll be so random, because I'm just choosing scattered words from a word generator online and fitting one of the pairings from my list to suit the word, haha. Plus, I realize as I type them up and look at my pairing list… I support a total of 50 different pairings. Well, two of them are OT3s of pairings I already have listed, but still! 48 different pairings, then! :0**

**Contains het, girllove, and boylove. Skip over the pairings you don't care for, although not all of these are romantic (I'll tell you if they aren't so you don't raise a brow too much at some of the pairings, lol). Some of these take place during season 1, and others during season 2. Some altogether might as well be AU. XD**

**Review if you'd like, and tell me what your own fav ships are, or even just these drabbles and not necessarily which ships they were for! ;D**

* * *

**01. St. Berry. 'Lies.'**

"I don't lie because I want to deceive you; I lie because I love you, and I want to protect you from me."

**02. Brittana. 'Distance.'**

You watch her from afar, and you sit and remember what she smells like up close, what her skin feels like under your fingertips, and you ache to be closer to her again but you know that she will never have you, not fully, not when she has Artie instead.

**03. Finchel. 'Wonder.'**

It takes her a long time to force herself away, to get her mind off of him, but every time she nearly has it, every time she's nearly moved on, she reverts back with a single thought: _Does he ever wonder about me, too?_

**04. Puckelberry. 'Return.'**

It seems whenever things fall apart with the people they truly like – Finn or Jesse for her, Quinn or Lauren for him – Puck and Rachel always come right back to one another, because at least they have their heartbreaks and their religion in common.

**05. Klaine. 'Bet.'**

"Hey, Kurt, let's make this bowling tournament between us a little more interesting with a bet: whoever wins gets to top tonight; you game?"

**06. Bike Chanderson. 'Dance.'**

Mike chuckles as he stands behind Blaine and guides the boy's limbs with his own, "Come on, Blaine, it's not that hard; you're already a good dancer, but if you just follow my steps, you'll be the best _ever._"

**07. Merzimio. 'Fact.'**

It's a known fact that Azimio has a crush on Mercedes Jones; but it's not like he'll ever do anything about it, not when their best friends are archenemies; that goes against some sort of friend-code, right?

**08. Sinn. 'Lips.'**

Sam knew that he had distractingly pink and fluffy lips, but he never expected his semi-rival, semi-friend Finn Hudson of all people to be the person to truly appreciate them by continually ravishing them with his own lips.

**09. Fuck. 'Crazy.'**

He's crazy; he must be, because there is no way in Hell Puck can be sane when he finds himself increasingly attracted to his best friend.

**10. Suck. 'Heated.' – A/N: This pairing is only in my head because of Sailingstreet/the relationship Mark and Chord share. It's so cute, their friendship. C;**

They go at it roughly, with biting and licking and sucking and nothing but heat; it's always heated arguments over girls, heated bursts of kissing or sex to make up for their aggressions and frustrations, and then more heat in the blaming sense when other Glee members find out and some of them ridicule the two jocks for their bizarre, partially homosexual, misunderstood, complicated, technically-cheating-on-their-girlfriends sort of relationship.

**11. Arttany. 'Cozy.'**

"It's always so cozy in your chair with you, Artie; I know you can't feel it, but I can, and to me, it feels safe and comfy and, well, your lap is always so warm, heehee."

**12. Luck. 'Perfect.'**

He doesn't know how he never noticed her before, but now that he has, all Puck can think about is how perfectly flawed Lauren is; she isn't like any other girl he's ever met or known in every single thing she does and is, and he loves that about her.

**13. Wemma. 'Wish.'**

"Star light, star bright, a wish I make on this star tonight: please, _please _tell me what I should do; I love Will, but I'm married to Carl and I don't want to ruin things because he makes my OCD dissipate, but Will is all I ever think about, so, please… give me a sign and tell me what I should do; it's all I ever wish for."

**14. Barole. 'Lovely.'**

He's so happy he met her; everything about her is lovely, like the way she looks and moves and how she speaks and what she does in every way she can to be a mother to Kurt, and Burt just can't believe that he's fortunate enough to call Carole his own.

**15. Kurtofsky. 'Never.'**

Never in a million, bazillion years did I ever think I would be willingly kissing my former bully back, but here I am, and here he is, and I never thought I'd say this, but… I think I love Dave Karofsky.

**16. Fave Hudofsky. 'Before.'**

It's embarrassing and stupid, because as Dave taps Finn on the shoulder while the boy does his zombie makeup in the mirror, Dave's stomach still leaps a bit in his stomach from the reminiscence of a crush that he had on Finn before, when they were still in elementary school.

**17. Faberry. 'Undeniably.'**

To Rachel, Quinn is undeniably three things: occasionally a snobby bitch, always an amazing singer, and utterly, completely, wholly stunning.

**18. Wue. 'Hatred.' (does this count as platonic…?)**

Will Schuester, I hate you, but without you, I wouldn't have anything to do because, well, beating down your pathetic little batch of wannabe talents you call a Glee Club is about the only entertainment, competition, and worthy adversary I have in my life.

**19. Kum. 'Duet.' – A/N: LOL when this word popped up, you **_**know**_** I had to use this pairing for it. XD**

You sing a line, he sings a line, and the pattern repeats over and over, the two of you completing each other in ways you never knew two people could, and all through song, and you're just so glad that Schuester put you two together to sing, because you suddenly feel so much closer to Kurt, and he seems suddenly so beautiful to you.

**20. Pave/Duck. 'Smother.' **

Theirs is a dangerous relationship; it began as a friendship, but Dave wanted more, because Puckerman is alluring in each single way, enough to make Dave forget his kiss with Kurt and forget his morals as he throws them away and crosses the line, and Puck doesn't mind, because he's smothering Dave right back, and it's suffocating and intoxicating, and Dave doesn't know how he managed to miss out on this gay thing for so long, and as for Puck… well, he's a stud, and he'll try anything at least once.

**21. Pucedes/Muck. 'Satirical.'**

It's almost comical, or maybe even satirical, when Puck goes after Mercedes as a desperate attempt, a humorous attempt, and an unfitting attempt to regain some of his reputation after losing his mojo along with his Mohawk.

**22. Partie. 'Applicable.'**

Apparently, Puck's love for waffles can be even more applicable when he's jokingly, seductively eating them – with syrup and everything – off of Artie's chest as the spectacled boy tries his best not to sputter a laugh or lean down and just _kiss_ Puck's sticky lips already.

**23. Karopez. 'Match.' (platonic.)**

They start dating begrudgingly, because they both know it's false, and they both know that they're only doing it because, after the beans were spilled, they know that they match in more ways than one, and since they can't have who they truly want, they might as well keep up appearances and hate each other, right?

**24. Blam. 'Odd.'**

"Well, aren't we the odd couple, she says," Blaine teases with a playful smile as he drapes his arm around Sam's shoulder and places a chaste kiss on the blond's cheek.

**25. Racedes/Merchel. 'Shopping.' (platonic.)**

They giggle, chatting loudly, and link elbows, touring down the mall without a care in the world, and when a cute guy passes by, they exchange looks and smile, and once they are in a store, they buzz about all of the clothing and accessories and trinkets, and when all their shopping is through, they give a little hug before parting ways.

**26. Kurchel. 'Happiness.' (platonic.) – A/N: totally thought of their duet when this came up on the word generator. C:**

Their personalities are more similar than they care to admit, and through all of their struggles with the people around them, Kurt and Rachel at least know that they can find happiness in their friendship, the happiness found as easily as a DVD, some pajamas, and chocolate-drizzled popcorn.

**27. Blainofsky. 'Smooth.'**

Dave boils with irritation at how smooth Blaine acts, easily shifting from one action, phrase, or mood to the other, and just as smoothly running his hands all over Dave when they kiss, whereas Dave is clumsy and unsure and always choppy in speech, and it's sometimes these differences that make their weird relationship worthwhile.

**28. Merinn. 'Help.' (platonic.)**

Mercedes wakes up in the nurse's office, and it takes a moment for her to recognize the pale hand covering her forearm; but why Quinn is here for her when Mercedes is feeling at her worst, her most uncomfortable, all because of being a Cheerio and needing to be thinner, she doesn't know, but the fact that Quinn is here to help (she's so much nicer now that she's pregnant) means everything to Mercedes.

**29. Quick. 'Break.'**

You need to break him; Puck is too supportive, too caring, too involved, and all because he feels responsible for knocking you up; except that isn't the sort of love you want, not the sort you crave, and so you know with remorse in your heart that you need to pretend to stay with Finn, ultimately breaking Puck's heart.

**30. Raine. 'Gently.' (platonic.)**

I nibble my bottom lip, because I know that I have to let Rachel down gently, tell her that she is a very pretty girl but not my type because, realistically, I know it was the alcohol that triggered the spark in that kiss, and now I feel bad, because she looks so hopeful, so happy, and it just isn't right, but I have to do it, because I'm gay and she's straight and as a romantic couple like she wants, we just wouldn't work.

**31. Willy Schueday. 'Passionate.'**

As they tango together, Will realizes something strong and bewildering: there is true passion here, between Holly and himself, something he couldn't and didn't quite have with Emma, and this is precisely what he wants and needs, and he's going to go for it.

**32. Blairemiah. 'Sight.'**

From the second Blaine laid eyes on him as he went to buy something from the Gap, it was love at first sight, and he knew that he has to have coffee with the guy at least once.

**33. Quam. 'Forget.'**

He watches her as she moves to her seat in the choir room, and there is an ache in his chest, because Sam can never forget how much he loves Quinn and how devastated he was upon finding out her recent escapades with Finn, and yet he wishes that he _could _forget, because each flip of her blonde hair, each smile, each flutter of her lashes, each brief brush of her skin or whiff of her perfume from across the room is another tug and stab and kick to Sam's heart, and he wishes so painfully that he could return to any time when they were happy together, like the Hummel/Hudson wedding, or when she wore his promise ring, or the single moment when she said, "I love you, Sam."

**34. Tike. 'Overwhelmed.'**

It's Valentine's Day, and Tina is overwhelmed; she wants to sing a song to Mike, because he's been the best, most stable thing in her life for so incredibly long now (over half a year, since it started over the summer and it's currently February), but as she tries to belt out the romantic lyrics, she's too full of happiness and love that it all comes spilling out as tears, and she's just grateful that, if no one else, Mike understands, and he's able to cradle her and rock with her as she sobs as much of the song as she can to him, because as overwhelmed and overcome as she is, she needs to finish it.

**35. Kinn/Furt. 'Align.' (platonic.)**

The way they come together as a joint family, as stepbrothers, as two peers, two people… the way they align, matching up, nearly equals… it works, it fits, it seems right, and Kurt wonders how he ever thought of Finn as a crush before, because Finn makes a much better brother.

**36. St. Blesse. 'Number.'**

They swap phone numbers, Jesse grinning down at Blaine's number, telling himself softly, "Oh yeah, I'm definitely ringing him up later; I could use a charmer like him in my life."

**37. Kartie. 'Rely.' (platonic.)**

"Trust me on this, Kurt; you can rely on me for anything academic, 'cause I got mad skills, especially in the math department – and no, don't even worry about paying me back, 'cause we're friends, so you better know that I've got yo back, my singin' brotha."

**38. Tartie. 'Blind.'**

Artie can't believe he was blind to her stuttering act, but in a twisted sort of way, he understood it, and he truly did love her in some way, so he couldn't stay mad at Tina for long.

**39. Klainofsky. 'Mutual.' (OT3)**

When Dave sees them together, he's instantly jealous, because he wants Kurt, and can see the soprano's appeal toward Blaine, and as it turns out, the feelings are mutual, because Blaine wants him a little, too, and Kurt can somewhat see the appeal, and in the end, they all decide to partake in a triangular relationship if only to find equal opportunities for happiness in one another.

**40. Brittanartie. 'Linked.' (broken triangle)**

She and I are linked, I just know it, but Artie severs us down the middle, and even though I never had anything against him before, I'm starting to hate the cripple boy because he has the only thing I want: an open, free-loving relationship with Brittany.

**41. Puckurt. 'Deny.'**

Puck tries and tries his hardest to deny it, but shit, how can he when Kurt has, like, the best fucking ass in the entire Glee Club (well, besides Santana, naturally)?

**42. Make Changford. 'Beat.' (platonic.)**

Together, Mike and Matt never missed a beat; they harmonized with their dance moves in perfect unison, and each weekend, they used to beatbox together around cheesy kung-fu movies and chips and salsa, but now… Matt transferred, school is back in session, and there is one less seat in the choir room and one less friend on Mike's list, and he kind of resents it, because Matt was his best friend, and the only person who really understood him and his obsession with rhythm.

**43. Putana. 'Phone.'**

A text message alert buzzes on his phone, and as Puck whips it out of his pants, he grins broadly when he sees that it's from Santana, and that she's starting another sexting chain again.

**44. Wavid. 'Midsummer.' (platonic.)**

Wes and David were friends before Dalton, before Blaine, and it all started when they met at summer camp as kids; and now, in the middle of the summer between each new school year, the two go on a camping trip together to reminisce, because nothing quite beats singing campfire songs and eating s'mores during the nights, and then going for swims in the lake whenever they feel like cooling off during the days.

**45. Apwill Rhodester. 'Old.' (platonic.)**

High school feels like ages ago, and they're only in their thirties, but they feel so impossibly old when they interact with the children and sing with them, because they _aren't _high schoolers anymore, and they can only reflect on what it was like to be young and crushing on people.

**46. Wieste. 'Outlook.' (platonic.)**

"Will, your outlook on things needs to spread out a little more; look at the big picture, and try to see things the way I do: these kids need guidance more than they let on, and it's up to people like us who care and interact with them during their more personal, non-academic activities to help them along," Shannon tells her friend fiercely, and with a nod, he agrees with her, smiling and reaching over to thank her for her wisdom with a touch to her forearm, and she just smiles back.

**47. Merina. 'Simple.' (platonic.)**

Mercedes and Tina have a simple friendship: talk about Kurt, talk about boys, talking about music, go to Discovery and Hot Topic with each other, see movies (and make fun of them, throwing popcorn), and then laughing loudly together when something is funny; and this pattern, like predictable, is secure and reliable and it's all they really need from each other aside from a text or piece of gossip here and there.

**48. Burt and Kurt. 'Hero.' (platonic.)**

"It's cliché and I almost don't want to say it, but… you're my hero, Dad," Kurt murmurs, smiling with a bit of humor and a lot of love, and Burt smiles warmly in return, bringing his son into his arms for a much-needed comforting embrace, because he's always been here for Kurt and always will be, through thick and thin and everything in between.

**49. Kurcedes. 'Adore.' (platonic.)**

"Gaga, 'Cedes, I adore you," Kurt laughs and brings his mocha girl friend into a one-armed side-hug, holding her tight, feeling her chest spasm with chuckles of her own, and he even places a little kiss on her forehead, because Mercedes is his absolute best friend and he doesn't know what he would do without her unconditional love, her amusing sass, or her frequent support.

**50. Dachel Berrofsky. 'Rewind.' (platonic.)**

"If I could rewind back to my dads' high school years, you'd see that it isn't so different from yours," Rachel says softly as she stoops down beside a weeping Karofsky (which is definitely a rare sight to see to be sure) and places her hand on his shoulder as she tucks her plaid skirt between her crouching legs and continues, "Because they had to struggle, too, and one of them didn't want to be gay but knew it, and– and I think… I think it might be too done and over with for them to care, but this is happening to you _now, _and I want you to know that if you need anybody to be there for you to help you sort this out and stop any more regrets from happening… well, I could be here for you."

**#Bonus! 51. Save. 'Easy.'**

It's so easy between them, and there isn't even a reason why; it could be because one is gay and the other is bi, or it could be because they fought once before they got together and now they don't fight at all, or maybe it's because Sam just likes what Dave has to offer and vice versa, but whatever it is, it works, _they _work, and it's easy, and no one cares, and that's _easier, _and they like it that way.


End file.
